Tamer of a Fiery heart
by KyoLover666
Summary: what will happen if a girl named Asakura Tsuki enters an all boy's school just to meet up with her favorite soccer player, nakatsu? things will get really screwy in Osaka High.


Tamer of a Fiery Heart

"Go Osaka go!" a crowd of roaring fans scream as a soccer ball rolls across the green grass followed by a bunch of sweaty guys, sprinting after it. An overly excited teen girl eagerly watches as a man with bleached blonde hair and grey eyes goes to kick the ball into the goal across the field.

"And our fiery lion has the ball as he makes it to the goal, will he make it! HE DOES AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" the announcer shouts as the fans cheer and yell. The teen girl's long, raven, black hair whirls around as she jumps up and down with excitement. Her short, black, skirt flies around while she jumps up and down shouting "Yay Nakatsu! Go Nakatsu!" realizing that Nakatsu looked at her she blushed and settled down. The game goes back on and the teen's baby blue eyes watched "The Fiery Lion" with great interest. She fixes her matching black, long sleeved top and watches as Nakatsu goes after the ball in a graceful moment that she can't even name.

"Hey Asakura! Asakura? Asakura!" Someone yells as they make their way to the raven-haired teen girl. The teen looks behind her to see a man with dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes wearing a plaid green shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh im sorry, Sota I was watching the game I guess I didn't hear you." Asakura says and blushes.

"Still in love with "the fiery lion" huh? I can tell you like him." Sota says with a sly smirk. Asakura blushes more and turns back to the game, which looks to be over.

"I'm not in love with him Sota!" Asakura shouts as she turns back to Sota still blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"You're at everyone of Osaka's games." Sota says and his smirk gets bigger as Asakura turns redder by the second.

"So! They are a great soccer team!" Asakura says and starts walking across the green field to go home. A hand rests upon Asakura's shoulder as she stops immediately when the hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have said that my bad. But come on you know you like him." Sota says and removes his hand from Asakura's shoulder and Asakura turns to him and sighs deeply.

"Ok so I have a feeling for him im going home I got to get going home. Bye Sota!" Asakura says and runs on home. 'Ok pull yourself together Asakura your going to try this and see if you can do this. I still can't believe im going to try and go to an all boys' school, but im determined to get to know Nakatsu a lot better. I don't know too much about him so I'll try to get to know him by myself!' Asakura thinks as she opens the front door to her home. "Mom im home!" she yells but there is no answer back so she shrugs and runs up to her room. Of course someone has to know of her plan, with her parents going on a cruise to Paris for two whole years, her sister knows her little secret and decided to let Asakura go ahead and do it. 'I guess they left on that cruise already…whatever…I got to get this done since I got to go to school tomorrow. Hehe I can't wait to go I might get to be Nakatsu's roommate! Yes! That would be perfect!' Asakura thought as she got the scissors from her dresser drawer and started cutting her hair shorter and more boyish. She bought lots of vest to conceal her breasts so she could look like a boy also.

"Let me do that your doing it all wrong!" Jenny, Asakura's older sister says and starts cutting her hair. "There all better you look so boyish and cute! I still can't believe your going trough with this…what if someone finds out?" Jenny asks as she cuts off the last long strand of Asakura's hair.

"Then I get kicked out of the school and start home school. But I assure you that I will be good at keeping my disguise." Asakura says and smiles. "Thank you so much for letting me do this!" she says as she hugs Jenny tightly.

"Your lucky mom and dad will be gone for two whole years. I want you to be careful and tell me all about this Nakatsu guy when you get to know him a lot better." Jenny says and hugs Asakura back.

"I will don't worry." Asakura replies and Jenny leaves her room. Asakura picks up the scissors and puts them back into her dresser drawer and vacuums up her once long raven black hair. As she stares at her surroundings she takes note that everything is in the same order it will be in for awhile from the blue and red walls to the black carpet, she loved her room. Her room was always a good place to calm down in cause of the incense she burns every time she wants to relax and because of the big oak tree infront of her window where a lot of birds go. She had all her stuff packed and ready so all she had to do was pick up her stuff and leave to Osaka High. 'I can't wait to see and talk to Nakatsu in person!" she thinks and yawns now realizing what time it was. 11 o'clock... she goes into her bathroom, changes and goes straight to bed.

Next Morning!

"Asakura! You're going to be late for you first day of school!" Jenny screams as Asakura jolts up and starts to run around the house searching for things. Once she was finally done with everything she had to do she told her sister goodbye, picked up her things, and went off to school. Once at school she immediately goes to the room she was assigned to be in and plops her stuff down infront of her exhaustedly.

"Hey you need help rommie?" Asakura stares wide eyed at the one person she wished to see, Nakatsu, with an innocent look on his face as he helps you put your stuff where you need them.

"Omg it's so cool to finally meet you in person I've been dying to meet you!" Asakura says as she meets eye to eye with Nakatsu while he stares at her weirdly. 'Did I say something wrong! Omg I think he hates me now!'

"What are you talking about? Oh! Are you a fan or something?" Nakatsu questions.

"You're like the coolest soccer player ever! I watched all your games!" Asakura says with so much excitement she's jumping up and down.

'I got a fan! This is making me happy im about to cry.' Nakatsu thinks. "Thanks so what's your name roomie?" He asks and she stops jumping and stares at him.

"Tsuki, Asakura. It is so cool to meet you Nakatsu!" Asakura says and shakes hands with Nakatsu. 'Wait he called me roomie…OMG IM HIS ROOMMATE! THIS IS SOOO AWESOME!' she thinks and mentally slaps herself to calm down.

Ok that's it for chapter one stay tuned for the next chapter of Tamer of a Fiery Heart.

DISCLAIMER: Asakura, Jenny and Sota are all my characters and I do not own Hana-Kimi. Thank you and please rate!


End file.
